liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Anti-semitism
Anti-Semitism, also spelt Antisemitism, is the practice of race hate against Semites, most notably Jews. It has been going on more or less since the beginning of time and is still around today. Anti-Semitism in history According to Conservapedia, anti-Semitism dates back to nearly two hundred years ago, when dinosaurs and humans coexisted in peace. But then one day, a Velociraptor got shortchanged by a Jewish guy at a Tesco Express, and has since pledged undying hate towards the Jews. However, according to reliable sources, anti-Semitism was first seen during Ancient Egyptian times, and on a more widespread scale in Ancient Greece. Adolf Hitler is probably the most well known outspoken anti-Semite of modern times. During his reign of terror he was respobsible for the massacre of at least 6 million Jews. Anti-Semitism is used to denote discrimination against, or hatred of, people of the Jewish faith or the Jewish people. In the past Anti-semitism lead to for example the horrors of the Holocaust. Anti-Semites say that "evil Jews" control all the banks. Jews do have a history as working as bankers, but this is due to Christian hate against Jews during the middle ages. Jews where not allowed to hold land so they decided to work in banks. If you father,and his father and his father etc where all bankers it is likely that you will be a banker. Can't exactly be a farmer when you can have land. Conservatives and Anti-semitism Conservatives have co-opted the term as a label for anyone who does not support every action of the Israeli government, an example of conservative deceit. Thus, if liberals suggest that it is immoral and illegal for the Israeli government to build a wall through private property owned by a Palestinian, conservatives label them anti-semitic. By the same token, when liberals suggest that illegal Jewish settlements on the West Bank should be dismantled, they are labeled anti-semitic. -Now what would you do if you lived in a country where your enemies have openly said that they want to drive you into the sea? Wouldn't you vote for parties that build a wall to separate you from those enemies?- Conservative Anti-semitism The fact is that conservative Christians support Israel for the purpose of bringing about the completion of their interpretation of Biblical prophecy regarding the Second Coming of Christ. A well-kept conservative secret, and another example of conservative deceit, is that they believe when Jesus returns to the Holy Land to save all Christians, any Jewish person who does not convert to Christianity will be doomed to the eternal fires of Hell. That is the ultimate example of antisemitism. Ann Coulter recently let the cat out of the bag on a talk show when she said that Christians are "perfected Jews", implying that Jews are somehow lesser human beings unless they convert to Christianity. A Summary of how Anti-Semites View The Jews *Jesus crucifixion? Jews. *The banks? Jews. *All the wars that ever took place? The Jews started each of them. *Satan's offspring? Jews. *The current economic recession? Jews. *Illuminati? Run solely by Jews. *Hurricane Katrina? Jews. *Nine Eleven? Jews. *AIDS? Jews. *The media? Jews. *Atheism? Jews. *Your mother get raped? A Jew did it. *Communism? Jews. *The Holocaust? A Jewish hoax. *Corruption in the world's government? Jews. *Get fired from your job? Jews. *Didn't get that raise you were promised? Jews. *Overpopulation? Jews. *Illegal immigration? Jews. *Having a bad day? Jews. *Disease and suffering? Jews. *Where did all your money go? Jews. *Step in some doggy doo? Jew dog. So basically, Anti-semites think that no matter what goes wrong in their lives or in the world, the Jews are somehow responsible for it, and any attempts the Jews make to defend themselves, however rationally, is "obviously a Zionist conspiracy". See Also :Holocaust :Holocaust denial :Adolf Hitler :Nazi Germany :British National Party :Nazi :Neo-Nazi Category:Discrimination Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Politics and Government